


Pancakes at 4:00 AM

by Killmesoftlyplease



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But also SUPER fluffy too, Jack is husband goals, Kinda Angst I guess?, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmesoftlyplease/pseuds/Killmesoftlyplease
Summary: Hiccup stresses out after a conversation Jack and him have at dinner, which leads to Jack waking up at 4 in the morning to find Hiccup making pancakes.





	Pancakes at 4:00 AM

Jack is slowly awoken from his sleep by muffled sounds coming from outside of the bedroom, instinctively he turns to grab Hiccup, but finds the bed empty and cold. Frowning, Jack throws the blankets off his body and quietly makes his way out of the bedroom door and into the hall where a warm glow is illuminating at the end of. He slowly pads out into the combined living room and kitchen rubbing his face, trying to stifle a yawn as his eyes take in the sight before him. There, in kitchen is his husband, Hiccup, with a mixing bowl in one hand and the other currently flipping pancakes, with flour coating his face and twenty already perfectly made pancakes on a platter. Hiccup is mumbling something under his breath, still not aware of Jack a few feet away from him openly starring with furrowed brows and jumps when Jack finally speaks. 

“Hic.. um, what are you doing there?” Jack asks tentatively flicking his eyes from Hiccup to the clock above the boys’ head that read 4:00AM.

Hiccups head snaps up seemingly being broken from his trance “Do you know how hard it is to adopt a baby?” he states before returning to continue mixing more batter. 

Jack takes a moment to process the words, and more importantly what is going on in front of him, and chooses his words carefully, “Um, not really. But we said we would look into it together yeah babe?” he tries softly. 

“I already checked, couldn’t wait, needed to know. There’s so much that needs to be done even before we can contact the agency. Like do we want a baby? Because if we want an infant only 10 percent of people actually get placed with a baby” Hiccup rushes out barely taking a breath and starts mixing the batter faster.

“Well, I mean we don’t have to have a baby, a child a little older is fine, right?” Jack tried, but before he could utter another word Hiccup was already spouting out more facts.

“There has to be a home study, documents, like having our finger prints taken, background checks, we need references, so we need to get on that right away, birth certificates, our marriage license that I’m sure is lost so that right there ruins our chance and and..”  
Jack quickly made his way towards Hiccup, taking the bowl out of his hand and placing it on the counter before grabbing his face.  
Looking into the other boys’ eyes Jack placed his forehead against Hiccups, “Shh, Hiccup, honey, listen to me. You are not doing this all on your own. It’s you and me remember? We are gonna go through all the stuff we need before we even contact anyone, together. Everything is gonna be fine.” He softly whispered.

“But what if it’s not. What if they don’t think we’ll be good parents, what if-“ the words died on Hiccups lips as Jacks pressed against his tenderly.  
Pulling away Jack waited for Hiccups eyes to flutter open, “We don’t know what will happen, but we never know what is going to happen in life, even with all the planning in the world things could go wrong, but that does not mean we can’t try. I promise I’m gonna do everything I possibly can to give you a child Hiccup, because you deserve to be a father and we deserve to have a family.” He spoke with a small smile hoping what he was saying would be enough to calm the boy down a little. 

Hiccup nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as he rested his head in the crook of Jacks’ neck taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccups waist bringing him closer and gently started to trail his fingers up and down the boys back soothingly. They both remained quiet, relishing in one another’s presence. 

Hiccup was the first to break their little bubble, “thank you” he whispered, his breath tickling Jacks neck.  
Jack tilted his head down a bit to look at the boy in his arms, “For what Hic?” he said just as quietly. 

Hiccup looked up into his husbands loving eyes, the sight nearly knocking the breath right back out of him, he smiled, “For being you… for always being there for me, for knowing how to calm me down.” 

Jack gave a breathy laugh at that, smiling and shaking his head before leaning down to give Hiccup a kiss, “You don’t have to thank me for all that, that’s my job you know.” He said with a smirk.

Hiccup just shook his head fondly, “So, whose job is it to clean up my breakdown?” he said nodding towards the counter where batter was splattered everywhere and a stack of pancakes lay.

Jack glanced at the mess in front of them, Hiccup sure must have been at it awhile before he even woke up, for it looked like a bomb went off in the kitchen and Hiccup wasn’t in any better shape. He wordlessly scooped Hiccup into his arms carrying him bridal style down the hall. Hiccup let out a yelp of surprise, but wrapped his arms around Jacks neck while burying his face into the crook of his neck. Jack pushed open the bathroom door with his foot, where he flicked the light on and gently sat Hiccup down on the counter of the sink. He then kissed the top of his head before proceeding to get a washcloth and run it under water. Hiccup sat there silently starring up at Jack while the other boy stood in front of him, gently starting to rub the washcloth against his cheek trying to get the dried batter off. Jack continued to clean Hiccups’ face, each area that he deemed clean he would place a light kiss to before moving on. Once Jack decided Hiccup was free of batter, he lifted him back into his arms and to their bedroom where he gingerly laid him in bed before crawling in beside him. Jack opened his arms, a silent invitation to have Hiccup worm his way towards him and lay upon his chest. Jack was just starting to doze off when Hiccup lifted his head, “The kitchen is still a mess, I better go and clea-“ Jack squeezed the boy closer making shushing sounds and mumbling something about taking care of it tomorrow and Hiccup finally gave up, allowing himself to drift off to sleep. 

And if in the morning while Hiccup slept Jack cleaned up and left a little ‘I love you’ note before work, well that’s just his job.


End file.
